Harpia
thumb|300x300px|Harpia z gry The Elder Scrolls OnlineHarpia – rasa ptakopodobnych rozumnych mięsożernych istot zamieszkujących zatokę Iliac. Są to uskrzydlone i upierzone humanoidy o różnej koloracji upierzenia od jasnobrązowejThe Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall, przez czerwień, czerń aż do fioletu. Ich skrzydła posiadają chwytne szponyThe Elder Scrolls Online, czasem niewidoczne spod piór. Podług zasad magii wiedźmokruków, ciała merów czy ludzi i harpii nie różnią się aż tak bardzo, by nie dało się w ich ciałach zaszczepić serc róży z takim samym sukcesemThe Care and Feeding of Briar Hearts. Bardzo rzadko noszą na sobie cokolwiek, jednak jedna zwana została zauważona nosząca na sobie pełen zestaw biżuterii. Obecnie nie zauważono żadnych osobników męskichThe Assassin of Alik'r' '– Anonim, jednak fakt istnienia jaj i młodych może oznaczać ich istnienie, ten aspekt tej rasy fascynuje uczonych i trwają badania dotyczące ich sposobu parzenia się. Są szczególnie agresywne, czasem porywając ludzi i zrzucając ich z klifów, jednak jeśli ktoś zna ich jezyk, złożony głównie z różnorodnych skrzeków, może zdoła się wygadać z opresji. Legenda Poniższa opowieść jest najprawdopodobniej zmyślona, uczeni prowadzący dialog z harpiami potwierdzają iż harpie nie dość że negują prawdziwość tego podania, to i mają tyle samo pojęcia o własnym pochodzeniu co inni. Według legendy zwanej Ghraewaj prezentowanej w formie przedstawienia na Riglametha w Lainlyn harpie powstały właśnie w tym baronostwie. Ponoć Daedryczny kult kobiet pod wodzą niejakiej Noctyr-y próbowało kiedyś zawładnąć tą ziemią, więc dowódczyni kultu oczarowała barona i już miała go zmusić do samobójstwa z miłości do niej, jak nie pojawiła się baronowa, zdejmując tym samym czar z męża. Żona barona podstępem zmusiła Noctyr-ę by ta założyła jej zaczarowaną suknię z białego pierza, w którym to momencie wiedźma przemienia się w wielkiego czarnego ptaka, a małżonkowie go zabijają. Następnie baron każe kucharzowi ugotować truchło i posłać, bawiącej się na orgii, w sali balowej zamku, bandy czarownicy. Kobiety poczynają jeść ją łapczywie, a gdy już wszystek zjadły, małżonkowie pojawiają się i obwieszczają im że właśnie zjadły swą przywódczynie. Kultystki wtedy zaczynają wyć i skrzeczeć, powoli przemieniając się w pierwsze harpie. Z czasem to baronowa stała się antagonistką opowieści, niewoląc wraz ze swoją bandą i barona i baronostwo, w tym Noctyr-ę, biedną tkaczkę. Noctyr-a modli się do Dibelli o zaklęcie, z którym wykonuje magiczny płaszcz. Prezentuje go baronowej, historia toczy się tak jak wcześniej, a baron i Noctyr-a żyją długo i szczęśliwie. Za czasów, Viany Czystej, baronowej-dziewicy Lainlyn, w przedstawieniu baron był świadomym konspiratorem Noctyr-y, więc w historii pojawiają się dwa martwe ptaki. Noctyr-a jest też utażsamiana z Nocnicą, daedrycznym księciem o wyglądzie pięknej mrocznej kobiety z dwoma krukami siedzącymi na jej ramieniuGhraewaj – Tidasus. Ciekawostki * Ich jaja są rarytasem dla ArgonianDialog z Deechee-Noo. * Ostrze pióra harpii jest niezwykle ostre i jest przez to cenione wśród pisarzy. * W Hla Oad występuje statek nazwany na cześć harpii HarpiąThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * Choć nie widziano żadnych męskich harpii, model z The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall jest bezpłciowy, nie posiadając cech ciała ni twarzy typowo żeńskich. * Inspirowane Harpiami z mitologii greckiej. Galeria Harpy (Daggerfall).jpg|Harpia z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Harpy (Daggerfall).gif|Animacja harpii z gry The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Harpy_Alik'r_Desert_(Online).png|Harpia z pustyni Alik'r z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Harpy_Wrothgarian_(Online).png|Wrothgarska Harpia z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Harpy_Matriarch_(Online).jpg|Harpia Matriarszyni z gry The Elder Scrolls Online Skrzecząca harpia (Legends).png|Karta „Skrzecząca harpia” z gry The Elder Scrolls Legends Harpy_Echatere_Durzog_(Conceptart).png|Grafika koncepcyjna Harpii, Echatere i Durzoga Zobacz też * Skrzecząca harpia * Harpy (Online) * Harpy (Daggerfall) Przypisy Nawigacja en:Harpy es:Arpía it:Arpia Kategoria:Lore: Rasy